


Linked

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Incest, Jimcest - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been having issues lately. The biggest one being that thugs constantly mistake him for his brother, Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season three while I was very tired and missing someone dearly. I figured it was about time I posted something, so I spruced it up a bit.

This was a mistake. Jim knew how dangerous it was to show any affection to his brother, much less make the man live with him, but after the third time Rich had been attacked, well, the criminal decided he needed Rich closer to him, needed to make sure his twin was safe. He cursed their identical appearance. He cursed the brainless dolts that could mistake the actor for the criminal.  


Jim thought it would be enough to have his twin in his house, but the first time he heard the actor screaming in the throws of a nightmare, Jim knew they had to share a bed. He had gritted his teeth when he dragged Richard to his bedroom. The actor had questioned him, but never protested.  


Jim didn't think it would lead to sex, didn't want it too. Sex clouded his mind, made him lose control. Of course it wasn't an hour they were in the same sheets before Rich leaned over to take a tentative kiss. He always needed so much physical affection, not that Jim did anything but indulge him. Within a week they had reestablished their status as lovers. Jim thought he would never feel the caress of his brother's shy lips after the elder had left to start his criminal empire. He almost wished he had been right.  


Yet here they were, covered in sweat and spunk and sharing lazy kisses. As harsh as he was when speaking to Richard, it was shocking how gentle Jim was in bed with his brother, but then again it wasn't surprising in the least. Jim knew Rich was his only weakness, the only thing he would fight any opponent for.  


Rich was sprawled over Jim, his head on his chest. How fitting that his heart loved to hear his heartbeat. Down the hall the grandfather clock struck twelve and Rich shot up. Jim rolled his eyes, "For god's sakes don't tell me you're getting a fear of clocks now."  


"No. It's just that it's midnight."  


"Yes, so?" What the hell was wrong with Richard?  


Rich reached over and opened the beside drawer and pulled out a small box topped with a red bow. "Happy Christmas Jimmy," and the shy smile he gave made Jim's chest swell with emotion. He was careful to keep his face neutral. He opened the box and inside lay a silver tie pin shaped like a fox. Jim looked up to see his twin blushing like a fool, "I know how much you love fairytales and I remember you said that The Wolf and the Fox was your favorite as a kid. If you don't like it, we can take it back and-"  


Jim cut him off with a kiss. "I got you something too.” Rich cocked his head. “You have an audition for The Storyteller next Friday. It's at two o' clock. Don't be late." Rich's eyes widened and he smiled broadly. He began to open his mouth, to say something foolish and affectionate and far too deep.  


Jim kissed his brother fiercely and stopped the words he could never bear the hear. They had an unconventional arrangement for sure, but Jim had his rules to live by. He pretended that all he felt was possessiveness. He had laid claim to Richard long ago, a resource to be used in their harsh childhood. Jim knew the truth though. Richard had never been a resource, but an ally. He fitted his fingers into the grooves of his brother's ribs. They were not equals, but they are forever merged together. Jim knew that nothing could separate them, not even himself.


End file.
